Chaos Contr- Wha!
by GayEclipse
Summary: After finally searching for Shadow for 5 years, they discovered he lost his memory when he fell from space. Still trying to regain his memory, Sonic tries to teach him Chaos Control. Shadow does remember one thing...his love for Sonic.
1. Chapter 1

Choas Contr- What?!

A SonicXShadow Pairing.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own any Sonic characters.

By: Kenneth Johnson

Preview: After finally searching for Shadow for 5 years, they discovered he lost his memory when he fell from space. Still trying to regain his memory, Sonic tries to teach him Chaos Control. Shadow does remeber one thing...his love for Sonic.

Chapter 1: Shadow You Can Do It!

"Hey Shadow! Wake up, we gotta get you up and training!" Sonic said grinning above the now waking Shadow.

"Sonic? Ugh, just a little longer...so tried..." Shadow said desperately trying to keep one eye open.

"It's 10am! I gave 5 extra hours, do you want your memory back or not?" Sonic said tugging Shadow's arm.

"I only have one memory, and that's my love for you, blue hedgehog." Shadow thought to himself, then said.

"Ok, ok, I'm getting up." Shadow said lazily getting up, and putting on his shoes.

"Good, now follow me." Sonic said walking out of Shadow's room into the private battle area Chris's grandfather made for them.

"Now Shadow, I'm going to try to make you remeber your favorite move, Chaos Control!" Sonic said throwing a blue chaos emerald in his hands, then throwing it at Shadow.

"Okay Shadow! You can do it!" Sonic said cheering on the black hedgehog.

"Hmm, Sonic show me...how it's done 1st." Shadow said smirking to his ownn idea.

"Um, sure pal." Sonic said, throwing up the chaos emerald.

"Chaos Contr-" Shadow hopped on to Sonic before Sonic could even finish his sentence. Without Sonic not able to control the chaos emerald, it sent them to a different place, a different time. Both of them knocked out, along with the chaos emerald gone.


	2. Chapter 2

"U-ugh...w-what?" Sonic began waking up, only to find himself laying on a black body, and someone running fingers through his blue hair.

"Morning blue hedgehog." Shadow greeted Sonic, still running his fingers through his hair.

"S-Shadow?!" Sonic realized what he was laying on, and who was playing with his hair. He bounced off of Shadow, falling flat on his ass.

"Oww.." Sonic said, patting his now sore ass. Shadow began patting Sonics ass, trying to make him feel better.

"Hey, you okay? Bet ya need that for later huh?" Shadow smirked at the end of his sentence, no longer patting Sonics ass, but leaving his hand there.

Sonic quickly pushed the black hegehog hands from his ass, and stood up

."Shadow what's wrong with you?! 1st you push me, and now we're in some place that looks old as dust! Damnit Shadow! Where are we?!" Sonic said. Rising his voice with each word.

"Calm down." Shadow began, and sighed. "Lets just say love makes you do crazy things..." Shadow said, looking up at the night sky.

"Shadow, that makes no sense." Sonic said blankly without a clue.

"Y...you.." Shadow said, hurt by Sonics foolish mind. Shadow quickly ran off into the night, tears strolling down from his eyes.

"Hey! Shadow! Wait!"


	3. Chapter 3

Shadows looking around at what seems like an old building from millions of years ago.

He sighed. "Just forget about that dumb hedgehog..." Shadow said to himself, touching the walls that had drawings and writing on it.

A mysterious figure rosefrom the shadows behind Shadow.

"Heh, boy problems my dear boy?" Eggman said smirking at his own remark.

Shadow turned around in shock. "Eggman?! W-what are you doing here?! And what do you mean "boy" problemms?" Shadow said a little shocked.

"I came here in search of a rare chaos emerald..." Eggman said, sitting down crossing his legs.

"Heh, you old fool there's only 7!" Shadow said chuckling.

"Enough about that. What about poor lover boy?" Eggman said.

"If you mean Son- I'm not his care taker. " Shadow said calmly.

"But you do seem to love him." Eggman said, adjusting his body in the chair.

"Shut up old man! Now what about this "8th" Chaos emerald?" Shadow said, quickly trying to change the subject.

"Such in a hurry for your demise eh? Fine. A black and blue chaos has been noticed. Much stronger then any other." Eggman said, slowly getting up from his seat.

"Where do you think your going old man?! Tell me more!" Shadow said impatience-ly.

"Zuaker. A monster created by my mother. When she found out...that my grandfather's plan have failed/ She made an even more powerful monster. My father saw what was coming so pulled togther the only thing powerful enough towards stopping it...The 8th Chaos." Eggman said, looking up at the roof where a hole was found.

"Your mad! Nothing like that could had happened! Your really crazy you know that?!" Shadow said, fed up with this impossiblr story.

"Think of what you will. But if you and Sonic...can't get along in 90 hours- along with finding the *th. This world as we know it, will be no more." Eggman said, gettig into one the machines and riding away threw the hole in the roof.

"Wait!" Sahdow yelled, but was too late.

"Wait for what?" Sonic asked.

Shadow quickly looked at Sonic with relief, then remebered and gave him a nasty look. "Nothing." Shadow said rudely.

"Whats your problem?! Just please tell me" Sonic said, getting in Shadow's face.

"The problem is this you idiot!" Shadow yeled, as he kissed Sonic. A few minutes later he broke the kiss.

Sonic blinked. "No way..."

Ken: Hehe.


	4. Chapter 4

Shadow nodded.

"Yes way, your so blind! I love you!" Shadow yelled. Sonic shook his head 'no'

"Shadow, I'm not even gay. I don't even want Amy, I don't want to even settle down yet." Sonic said, backing away. Shadow rolled his eyes.

"You know- if the earth gets destroyed, then so be it." Shadow said, walking away. Sonic grab Shadow's arm.

"What do you mean?!" Shadow pulled his arm away.

"Nothing!" Shadow said, running. Sonic ran after him, he trip Shadow, & cached him in his arms.

"Just listen to me!" Sonic yelled. Shadow punch him in the face.

"Why should I? Do you not realize you just broke my heart blue hedgehog?!" Shadow yelled, tears flowing down.

"I'm sorry..." Sonic said, holding his face.

"No- no your not." Shadow said, walking away. Sonic sighed, as he turned the other way, & saw it.

"What the..." Sonic said to himself. He kneed down on the ground, and pick up a black/grey chaos emerald.

"It's a weird color..." Sonic said to himself. The emerald started to glow, as Sonic got sucked inside it, he yelled. Shadow look back.

" Sonic...?" Shadow said, running over to him. He saw the emerald on the ground.

"Sonic?!" Shadow yelled into the nights sky. Eggman, floating above Shadow's view, he cross his legs.

"It's up to him..." Eggman said, looking at shadow.

A horrible noise rose from behind Eggman, Eggman turned around- and open his eyes-wide.

The monster charged at him.

Eggman screamed.


End file.
